Long Nights
by Kiarifire
Summary: NOW a collection of one-shots! After way too many nights of longing and frustration, Sango is left begging for him, and he is only willing to comply. Mir/San Please read and review! Lemons, lemons and more lemons...
1. Long Nights

_***A/N:**__ Written for my best friend who just LOVES these two! _

**Story: **Long Nights (Collection).  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> One: Long nights.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After way too many nights of longing and frustration, Sango is left begging for him, and he is only willing to comply.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (Lemon!).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Long Nights**

**.**

"Miroku, stop..." His large hands wandered all over her body, caressing and stroking, feeling and wanting-a desperate attempt to quell his raging desire for her. One hand snaked behind her, until he stopped, trailing his fingers down the curve of her back.

"Seriously, Miroku...oh!" He chuckled into her ear; a deep, guttural growl from the back of his throat, sending shivers up her spine.

"Miroku!" She opened her eyes then and he caught her lustful gaze. His heart thudded against his chest. She had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He pressed his body tightly against hers, pinning her down to the futon, her protests cut short as he kissed her passionately.

"Mmm..." She felt him smile, the sensuous curve of his perfect lips against hers before he pulled away slowly to look back down at her.

"What?" He asked softly, his fingers trailing through her thick fringe. She wiggled beneath him, as if to get up, and he put a firm hand on her stomach, keeping her down while he pressed his hard manhood against her inner thigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper. The brown eyed woman looked up at him, her eyes wide, and she leaned up on her elbows to whisper in his ear.

"We can't do this now...not with..." she trailed off to look over at the small futon on the floor beside their own, where two young children slept. She heard him chuckle again and he blew softly into her ear, turning her insides into fire.

"Why dear, I believe they are sleeping," he said, leaning back toward her lips. She pulled away from his incredible mouth, her heart racing. He leaned back in to kiss her neck instead. His heavy erection brushed against her leg as she attempted to pull the futon sheets up around them and he groaned softly against her neck. He wanted her so badly it hurt.

"Miroku...not now," she told him, trying to gather her thoughts. He kissed her, scattering them all again. He loved doing that, kissing her until she couldn't think straight. He felt her small hands push against his clothed chest as he lowered her back onto the futon. Finally, he sighed and pushed himself up on his forearms to look at her.

"Then when Sango?" He asked. She looked at him, bit her swollen bottom lip and let her eyes drop. He stroked her face tenderly, trying to express himself.

"We haven't had this in so long. I miss you, I miss making love to you." Sango looked up at him, seeing the hunger in his eyes, feeling his frustration pressed against her leg. She'd missed it too; the long nights they'd spend together, just enjoying each other, loving pleasing one another. There were the playful nights were Sango would toy with him, making him wait, playing innocent until it would drive him crazy. There were the romantic nights, the quite coupling where Miroku would be tender, soft, and slow...the gentle rocking that could send them both into ecstasy. And then there were the passionate nights; the lustful, hard and fast sex that made her toes curl, the kind that made him cry out her name when it all ended in a heated blur. It had all stopped once she'd found it was too uncomfortable when reaching the last two months of pregnancy. Then the children had been born and now and over a month after they'd settled down as a new family, they still hadn't soothed the ache they'd been feeling for so long. _What was she thinking?_ She needed him.

"Hey, where are you?" She heard her husband whispering into her ear and she closed her eyes, reaching for him.

"I lost you for a second, were you day dreaming?" He teased her, tickling her sides and making her squirm underneath him. She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, before Miroku pulled it away and replaced it with his mouth. Lying back on top her, he pulled the sheets up around them and placed his arms either side of her, before breaking away to look at her again.

"Miroku your right. I need you, more than you'll ever know right now. Will you please love-' he cut her short, silencing her mumbling with his hot mouth, his hands once again resuming there hold on her firm butt. He kissed her hard, his tongue swirling around his, tasting him, loving him. He pushed her butt up towards his hips, their cores meeting as he began grinding against her. She moaned, wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, but soon had them fumbling around his night clothes, desperate to touch his skin. She literally hadn't seen him naked in months.

"Hey, calm down. We have all night...' He teased her. Sango finally found purchase and pulled his shirt loose, before reaching in to run her hands along his smooth abdominal muscles, moving up to drag her nails across his chest, something she knew he loved. As if on cue he hissed, his hips grinding against hers desperately. She felt his manhood pressing against her again.

"I don't think we'll last that long!" She gasped. He chuckled then and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He lingered there a moment, loving how her heated gaze swept across his well-muscled torso. He felt incredibly handsome when she did that, and his heart swelled to know how much he pleased her. She sat up before he could reach her and pulled at her own night dress, slipping it over her shoulders and letting him kiss the silky smooth skin there. She sighed and held him, feeling his fingers playing with the knot at her waist, trying to pry it open. She reach down and pulled at it herself, loosening it for him. Hit with a sudden wave of self-consciousness, she held his frantic hands still before he could release the knot completely.

"Sango?" She met his worried gaze and offered him a wary smile.

"I just wanted to warn you, I'm not as toned as I used to be. Having children has made me a little fatter in places..." she trailed off as he pulled the knot loose defiantly, letting the robe fall open and revealing her body. He sucked in a breath and let his eyes linger over her beautiful, full breasts and her wonderful stomach and her small waist. His eyes caught sight of the stretch marks that ran from her abdomen up around her waist and he smiled. They were faint little lines, lines that proved she'd held his beautiful daughters within her, and finally brought them into the world, making him the happiest man in the whole world. He couldn't have been more proud. He let his fingers trail down to those little pink lines and he traced each one, finding the ones where she tensed slightly, knowing she was ticklish. He chuckled softly when she grasped his hand, begging him to stop.

"You're absolutely beautiful, you know that?" He told her, kissing her forehead gently. She nodded, despite herself, knowing better than to argue with him because she knew he'd never lie to her. She slid the dress from her arms, and dropped it in a pile next to his. Once again he lay her down, kissing her softly, then passionately and then trailing his tongue down to her collar bones where he'd lick, then blow, which made her shiver underneath him. She ran her slender fingers through his hair, pulling his tie out and letting it fall around his shoulders. She loved his hair down, although he insisted on wearing it up. His kissing trailed lower, until his tongue was swirling around her perked nipples, making her gasp. He let his fingers play along her hip bones, dancing further until he felt the first of her public hair, curling around the tips of his fingers. He gave her a knowing smile before they disappeared, slipping down into her womanhood, caressing her. His thumb ran over her bud of nerves, her most sensitive spot, and he watched with interest as her eyes closed and her mouth parted, her breath coming out in shallow gasps. He kissed her chin, her breasts, her neck, all the while his fingers pumping in and out of her, sometimes as fast as he could, sometimes just a slow stroke. And then he'd stop, watching her abdominal muscles tighten and then release with each contraction she felt.

"How does that feel?" He whispered, watching as she opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him. She ran her hands over his strong shoulders pulling him closer to him, begging him not to stop. He smirked, slowing his fingers from there relentless caressing until he'd stopped completely. Her eyes peering up at him, pleading with him. He nudged her nose with his.

"Miroku...I want you inside me!" She begged. He felt her soft fingers brush over the bulge of his trousers. He felt his whole lower body tense and his arousal spike, sending him crazy. He nodded, feeling light-headed, and lifted himself up so that she could slide his pants down his slender hips. Kicking them off and onto the floor he lowered himself until he was at her entrance, begging to push deep inside her, begging for release. She captured his lips in a searing kiss and pushed her hips forward until he entered her, his thickness and hardness making her throw her head back.

"Oh Miroku..." He kissed her ear, the feeling of her walls around him too much. He pushed in as deep as he could go, before pulling back out. He groaned softly, his left arm cradling her head, his right arm supporting himself. He reached down with one hand to pull her thigh up and across his back, until she wrapped both legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out, and watched as he struggled to control his ragged breathing. He pushed harder and faster, the pleasure too much after so long. She splayed her legs wider for him, her soft gasps and his low grunts the only sound in their quiet family home. She felt a coil of heat from deep inside her and held him tighter as he thrust inside her relentlessly.

"Deeper..." she gasped in his ear, her hot breath making him shiver. His legs burned from the sudden workout, and his muscles ached, but his sweaty hips pushed deeper, rocking against harder. His eyes closed briefly, taking in her scent, the musky smell of sex working up between them. He focused on what she was doing to him; her fingernails dug into his back, a desperate foothold while he slammed himself into her again and again. He felt himself loosing control, the warmth spreading throughout his entire torso, concentrating into his groin. He felt beads of sweat trickling down his forehead and used his hands to push her butt up towards him, until his pace was uncontrollable and finally, she went rigid beneath him, her womanhood clamping down on him like a vice, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave.

"Oh!" Her silent scream was lost as he covered his mouth with hers, suppressing his own cries as he emptied himself inside her. He leaned down onto her, careful to keep most of his weight on his arms to avoid crushing her. Burying his face in the crook of her neck he held her tightly, waves of pleasure still racking through his body. He felt her relax beneath him and knew she was happy. Her fingers massaged the small scratches on his back and her legs dropped back down to the floor, her breath slowing a little. He finally pulled away from her embrace and pulled slowly out of her, earning an audible moan from her. He chuckled and put one finger to his lips as she quickly covered her mouth and smiled.

"How was that?" She whispered once he'd settled himself by her side, his hands intertwined with hers. He closed his heavy eyelids and sighed happily.

"Incredible." He mumbled lazily, pulling her close into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." Sango smiled to herself and rested her head against his chest, hearing his heart still racing.

"I love you too."


	2. Cooking up a Storm!

_***A/N:**__ You asked for it, so here it is - Long Nights is now a collection of one-shots! Also, i'__ll try my best to alternate between lemons and non-lemons, just so it doesn't start to get repetitive. Enjoy, guys!__  
><em>

**Story: **Long Nights (Collection).  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Two: Cooking up a Storm.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> If Miroku didn't know any better, he'd say she was trying to seduce him...  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M (lemon).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Cooking up a Storm!**

**.**

_You'll pay for that._

Miroku glared up at his wife, sweat trickling down his brow. She was cooking. _Innocent enough_, he thought, apart from one thing. The god-damn carrot she was supposed to be chopping, was instead being stroked...quite sensuously, actually. He may even have dismissed that if it weren't for the lustful look she'd been giving him the whole time. He watched, palms sweaty as her slender hands trailed up the length of the carrot, stopping at the top and then running back down slowly. Then she gave him the look again. Her long eyelashes batted, twice. _Damn it! She's doing that on purpose! She has to be... _He lifted the block of wood he'd been cutting and placed it down on his knee, his eyes deliberately avoiding her. If he wasn't imagining things, he'd think Sango had been trying to seduce him all day. From when she got up, to now.

So far, she had 'accidentally' put her kimono on backwards, which resulted in her 'accidentally' having to striptease for him. A striptease she denied completely, before spilling his tea all over his pants and offering to wipe it for him. Then later, he'd come home to find her bent over her washing, her skirt riding up, showing just enough leg to get his creativity going, and a good enough view of her toned ass to get him rock hard. _And then there was this. _He watched with desperation as she brought the carrot to her lips slowly, poking her tongue out, before...  
><strong><em>-CRUNCH- <em>**_S_he bit down hard on the carrot, biting a huge chunk out of it, making him flinch.

"Mmm...these are so nice! I'm definitely choosing these again." She exclaimed, looking over at him, her fist holding up the decapitated carrot. He gulped, his eyes trailing back to his piece of wood, his heart racing, his groin tightening.

"Want a bite?" She asked, her voice low and seductive. Almost a purr. His head shot up and he saw the heated look in her eyes. His thoughts immediately scattered.

"No, thank you." He answered simply, picking up his small hammer. She let out a long sigh.

"Are you sure? But it's just so..._juicy_..." He licked his dry lips.

"A little too juicy for a carrot." He mumbled. He heard her giggle.

"Tell me, would you prefer them soft? Or firm?" She asked, emptying the last of the chopped carrots into the pot of boiling water in front of her. Miroku let his hammer hover over the nail he'd put into the wood and groaned. His manhood throbbed.

"Firm, actually." She quirked a brow.

"Oh? Why so?"

"I find they're easier to _swallow_. Wouldn't you say so, darling?" He asked, looking up at her. She stared back at him, feeling her face flush.

"Dinner will be about an hour." She said abruptly. He nodded and slammed the hammer down, once. Anything to keep from ripping her clothes off there and then.

"What can I possibly do for a _whole _hour?" Twice.

"Seen as the children are at Kaede's..." Three times.

"The _whole_ house is empty, fancy that..." He suddenly let the hammer drop back onto the floor with a _clunk _and pushed the piece of wood aside, before marching up to her and scooping her up off the floor.

"Oh, did you have something in mind?" She burst out laughing as he carried her into the house and pushed her up against the door, slamming it shut. He hurriedly pulled her kimono tie loose just as her sandals dropped onto the floor beneath them. The tie finally fluttered to the floor, leaving her exposed to him. He grinned at her, his hands holding her legs up either side of his hips.

"Maybe. Did you?" He growled, pressing himself into her. She bit her lip and threw her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe you lasted this long!" She laughed.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She poked a finger at his chest.

"All day I've been practically begging for your attention, and you've been so oblivious-"

"-oblivious? You have to be joking. If it weren't for the children being there, I'd have taken you at breakfast!" She looked amused and pressed herself against him, making him groan again.

"So you've been wanting me since breakfast?" She whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"Before that actually, when you started undressing suddenly this morning-" She cut him off, kissing him soundly on the lips, burying her fingers in his hair. He sighed and reached up to touch her breasts, making her gasp. He suddenly had an idea.

"So does this mean you've been wanting me just as long?" He asked, running his hands down to her stomach, his fingers stopping just above her pubic hair. She wiggled a little and nodded, her face flushed. He ginned and fingers disappeared down into her, making her moan his name softly. He watched her face as he pumped his fingers in and out, listening as she begged him not to stop. Her internal muscles clenched around him, her gasps of delight getting louder by the second. He leaned down to kiss her breast, letting his tongue circle her perk breasts. Only a few minutes later and she shattered, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave. She cried out his name, her nails digging into his shoulders, her head thrown back in ecstasy. He breathed her sweet scent in and then let his head rest on her shoulder, feeling her finally relax and listening to her try to catch her breath. For a few minutes she lay limp in his arms, her eyes closed, her hands stroking his hair softly. She was just about to suggest he find them a bed, quickly, when he suddenly looked up at her, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head and smiled at her dishevelled appearance, a glint in his dark eyes.

"I was just wondering..." his hands finally pulled his robes loose and they tumbled down to the floor.

"What exactly were you doing with that carrot?"


	3. Oxygen

**Story: **Long Nights (Collection).  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Three: Oxygen.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Have you ever wondered what the stars are?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Oxygen**

**.**

"Sango?" Sango stirred, turning her head towards the monk lying beside her.

"Yes Miroku?"

"What do you think they are?" He asked, pointing up at the stars. Sango blinked, her brown eyes suddenly fixating on the dotted sky above her. She suddenly felt overwhelmed, the sky becoming too big, the stars too bright. She looked back at Miroku.

"The stars?"

"Mm." Miroku continued to stare at the night sky as she stared at him, looking for an answer.

"I was told by my father that they were merely spirits. To guide us." She explained.

"Interesting." Miroku mused. A few minutes past, and Sango shifted again.

"Why...what do you think they are?" She asked, sitting up on her elbows.

"My father told me that they were the souls of great people."

"Do you believe that?" She asked. One side of Miroku's mouth lifted and he turned to face her.

"In a way. I simply believe that those who have deemed worthy have earned there own place to shine."

"Interesting." Sango mused. Miroku sniffed loudly and continued to stare back at the stars again.

"Of course, we're both 'technically' wrong. Kagome told me they were just huge rocks, travelling at great speed in the sky. Apparently they look as if they're burning, but according to Kagome, there's no oxygen in space for it to burn. They're just...rocks covered in ice." He stated. Sango looked at him blinking as he met her gaze, both of them equally confused.

"What's ox-y-gen?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Miroku shrugged as they both turned their gaze back to the stars.


	4. Thinking of You

**Story:** Long Nights (collection)  
><strong>Chapter Four:<strong> Thinking of You.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sango ponders over her favourate Houshi's sleeping habits.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Thinking of You**

**.**

She watched him sleeping.

She often did this; stared across from her bedroll, searching his relaxed face for any clue as to what he was dreaming about.

Sometimes, she hoped, it was her. Often, though, it wasn't.

_It was that._

Her eyes trailed down to the gloved hand he had buried beneath his head for comfort. It was curled into a tight fist, as usual – almost to ensure it wouldn't open in the middle of the night. This is how he slept most nights. Tense. Restless.

Sango wondered what could occupy his mind for so long; what could possibly be so troublesome that it kept him awake till the early hours of the morning while everyone else was sleeping?

Other nights, he lay awake, his eyes fixed on some distant corner of the room, daydreaming, thinking, analysing – always deep in thought, always unaware of her watchful gaze.

Just like now.

Tonight, though, his face was calm, easy, although his eyebrows were knitted together in deep thought.

She found herself nibbling on the corners of her fingernails, worrying again.

Was he that afraid? Perhaps he was depressed. Perhaps it was almost time?

_Death._

A horrible death, she reminded herself with a shudder of realisation.

Her heart, heavy with sadness, suddenly jolted in her chest when she saw the corners of his mouth lift – a smile.

A small smile, but a smile that was unguarded. It was raw emotion, one that made her heart shudder and her cheeks flush.

And then she smiled too, with him.

These were the better nights, she mused. The nights she knew he wasn't afraid.

Tonight, he wasn't thinking of the Kazanna, or the terror and grief that accompanied it. For deep down, she knew, now.

He was thinking of her.


	5. Punishment

**Story:** Long Nights (collection)  
><strong>Chapter Five:<strong> Punishment.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sango disobeys her husband for the last time!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (Lemon, language.)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Punishment**

**.**

God, he was angry with her.

"Oh, Miroku…"

He was fuming, in fact.

"Ohhhh."

Well, perhaps that was a little exaggerated. He'd somewhat cooled down up to now. Damn that woman; did she constantly have to go and do everything that he asked her not to?

"Don't stop…"

Of course, he'd always known she was a stubborn one, but this time she'd gone too far. He had quite literally lost it with her. He'd shouted at her, he'd scolded her, and now this…

"Oh, fuck!"

Miroku lifted his head, slightly dumbfounded. Well, that was a first.

The woman below him suddenly opened her eyes, and Miroku found himself all but lost in those big, bright, chocolate brown orbs. God, they were sinful. It almost made him forget about how frustrated he was with her. He lowered his head to bite her earlobe. _Almost._

"Harder." She insisted, breaking the eye contact and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He just couldn't help it; he loved a woman who could give just as good as she took. He, on the other hand, hated arguing-especially with her. So what had he done? Instead of calmly settling the matter and agreeing on a solution, he'd simply shut her up with a kiss, and in the heat of the moment, well…_I think we've pretty much forgotten what we were arguing about._

"Ahh, fuck!" She never swore in bed, he quickly realised, and then slammed his hips against hers in an attempt to draw more of those filthy words from her mouth. He loved it when she completely lost control. Indeed, it was rare, but she was angry and passionate, and he took full advantage of it. She brought her hands up to bury her fingers into his unruly hair, pulling slightly at the roots. Feeling a shiver roll up his spine, he lowered his free hand to swat her butt, leaving a stinging hand mark. She retaliated, digging her nails into his back, and then scratching, as if to tell him: _this isn't settled yet, Houshi._ He could tell she was close, so he slowed his pace until he simply stopped altogether.

"I'm so mad at you." Her eyes flew open in surprise, and she scowled when she saw him looking down at her breasts, hungrily. She recoiled, bringing one of her legs up.

With a knee pressed to his chest, she pushed him, "what do you think you're doing, Houshi." He ignored her, and moved to lean back on his haunches.

"What are you…oh!" he entered her like this, on his knees, her leg flung over his shoulder. His body was pounding furiously, and she let her head fall back again. God, this was _heaven_. He knew she was getting close again, and watched in fascination as her toes curled and she pressed her free foot down into the floor, messing up the clean bedding. _Little bitch, I made that for you._

He stopped to grab the offending foot with his hand, and locked it to his side in an iron grip. He knew this frustrated her. Both legs secured, what was she to do? He sniggered when she struggled against him.

"You know you love this."

"Fuck you."

"No darling. I do believe that today, I'm fucking you." She looked at him, secretly admiring his tanned, lean, muscular body; sweat slicked and hard. He leaned down to lick her ear, before sinking his teeth into her neck.

"You can't always be in control, you see." She tried to buck up at him, to knock him backwards, but he simply held her in pace, enjoying the way her full breasts swayed teasingly at him with every movement she made.

"Let my leg go, Miroku." She ordered. He'd obey, if she didn't look so hot from this position.

"I think I'm gonna keep it here, how about you just lie back and enjoy yourself," he murmured, sliding himself into her with ease. She gritted her teeth, hating him for getting her into this heated mess.

"Please," she gasped, feeling him hit her in a spot she didn't know existed. Her head was dizzy with the new sensation. He slowed his pace a little, rocking himself against her to savour the moment. She was close. _Far_ too close. How tempting it was to stop once more, just to see if he could drive her completely insane.

"I'll let go once you cum. Until then, deal with it." She barely heard him, too busy giving into the waves of pleasure he was creating.

"Miroku…oh God, don't stop…please…" he quickened the pace, and hissed when he felt her nails rake down his burning thighs. He shivered; any second now, and she'd be…

"Miroku!" He smirked as she screamed his name and watched with glee as she writhed beneath him. She threw her head back, and gripped the sheets around her in desperation. She tried to spread her legs, but he held them in place, determined to stay in control.

She unravelled, completely at his mercy.

He soon found himself dropping her legs, just as promised, and she weakly wrapped them around his waist again, pressing him close as he finally came inside her with a soft grunt. Never had he made love so ferociously to her. He was always too scared it would hurt her. Her soft hands trailed up his back, stroking gently over the places she'd grazed with her nails.

"Roku?" He lifted his head to look at her, sprawled beneath him, her eyes wide and curious.

"Mm?"

"Do you forgive me?" She asked. He chuckled, blowing warm air against her neck, before suddenly rolling over and pulling her on top of him. Still hard, and not completely satisfied, he admired the huge swollen bite mark on her neck with pride, before giving her a mischievous smile.

"Not just yet."


	6. The Warrior

**_*A/N_:** _Just in case you didn't realise, I'm trying to create some sort of pattern with these chapters, i.e. I don't want every single chapter to be a lemon (I know, guttering, but it could get a little boring for you readers after a while!)  
>So, for every lemon I write and update for you guys, I'll make sure to have a nice, PG-Rated, sweet and soppy chapter right after it. You know, just to cool it all down a little ;)<em>

_Thank you so far for all the reviews...it's very much appreciated! I love you guys!_ **  
><strong>

**Story:**Long Nights (Collection).  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Six: The Warrior.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Miroku is baffled by Sango's recent insecurities...can he cheer her up? (fuckin' hell I suck at these little summaries).  
><strong>Rating:<strong>K  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**The Warrior**

**.**

Sango often baffled Miroku.

On the battlefield, she was a warrior; brave, strong, passionate-everything about her displayed confidence, power and authority. She was a trained slayer, right in her element, and her only goal? to defeat the opposition. That's as simple as her plan was, and without fail, she'd succeed every time.

Off the battlefield, though, all that confidence and all that aggression seemed to dissipate, for she often stood with the fidgeting posture of a nervous child-eyes wide and curious, watching the people around her with a melancholy air about her.

Just like now.

Miroku watched from a distance as she stood in a small line leading up to a busy store of mixed spices and herbs. She was collecting ingredients for dinner, it seemed. However, instead of inspecting the various foods in front of her, she seemed more interested in the group of women next to her; a large group of maidens, all babbling over one another and fussing with the things they'd bought.

The nearest two chatted excitably about a new hairstyle she wore, while the other listened with wide eyes, eager to copy. Slowly, Sango brought her hands up to her own hair, ruffled by the wind, and slightly tatted from their last scuffle with Naraku. She twirled a strand around her finger, inspecting the hairs, and although it to be just as healthy and just as beautiful, she gave it an angry tug before sweeping it back over her shoulder.

A little further away, an older woman stood, flaunting her new dress in front of her younger friends, who marveled at the designs that decorated it. Self-consciously, Sango's hands tugged at her worn out Taijiya cat suit and he watched as her eyebrows knitted together in frustration at the worn fabric.

He couldn't help but wonder why it bothered her so much, but felt compelled to watch anyway. She was suddenly shy and introverted in their presence and she buried herself between the crowds of people around her-fitting in, or hiding, he couldn't tell.

For the best part of fifteen minutes, he watched absentmindedly as the women exchanged beauty tips and tricks, and then, with a heavy heart, he watched Sango, rubbing sadly at the pink scars that lined her arms and hands, and consciously wiping dirt from her cheeks as she saw one of the women applying make-up.

After a short while, Miroku grew tired, and stood up to collect her.

"Lady Sango!" He called out to her, and watched as her worries seemed all but forgotten in his company, and she walked towards him with a smile on her face. He was about to utter something about dinner, when a loud shriek made them both jump.

A demon. Sango let out a long, irritable sigh as the village erupted with screams around them.

"And the fun begins," she muttered, rolling her eyes. Miroku nodded, retrieving his staff.

"Let's go, San-"

"Help us! Please, help us!" One of the maidens suddenly threw herself at Sango, and clutched to her arm, weeping as she spoke. The rest of the group of women had fled, screaming hysterically as the demon crushed a house to smithereens in the distance. Sango, alarmed, shrugged her off, and shot Miroku an unamused look, making him chuckle. Letting her aim Hiraikotsu, Miroku gave Sango a playful peck on the cheek, before standing at her side, wind tunnel at the ready.

This is how he preferred her. Not fussing over her skin, or worrying about her hair, but armed with Hiraikotsu-that determined expression she wore, the way she roared orders at the others, conjuring different battle strategies in her head, it worked for him. She was quick thinking, intelligent, skillful Not a woman who pondered on trivial matters. He smiled to himself.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Sango!" He shouted as he ran ahead of her. Sango ducked as a huge wooden beam flew past her head.

"What's that!" She shouted, impatiently. He took a few sutras from his robes and flung them at the beast, and a huge crash rang out as it hit the floor, crushing the array of stalls around them. A few seconds later, Miroku appeared in front of her, and wiped a little smear of dirt from beneath her eye, before giving her a small wink.

"You look beautiful today."


	7. Peeping Tom

**Story: **Long Nights (Collection).  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Seven: Peeping Tom.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Just Miroku, doing what Miroku does best.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (innuendo).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Peeping Tom**

**.**

He watched her, his heart thudding in his chest.

She was beautiful; angelic in the moonlight.

Water cascaded down her breasts, the fullness of them bouncing as she swayed a little in the water.

Surely, she was a goddess.

She turned in the spring, a haze of smoke swirling around her lithe body. Miroku felt hot, and his robes felt rough against his flushed skin.

_God, he wanted her so badly it hurt._

If only he could touch her. How much time he could waste, just kissing those rosy lips. How many times he wanted to sneak behind her and nibble on her ear lobe until she giggled with delight. How often he lay there at night, imagining how she'd arch into him when he stroked her back and circled his arms around her dainty waist, pulling her closer.

Sometimes, in the privacy of a hot spring, he'd try to imagine how it would feel to be deep inside her, her long legs wrapped around his waist as he worked himself to exhaustion to hear her moan his name in ecstasy.

Surely that hot, tight caress would drive him insane?

Maybe he was obsessed with her. Why else would he be spying on her like this?

For some reason, though, he couldn't tear his eyes away. For once, he'd stumbled across her by accident; he was going to bathe in the hot spring himself. He though it was decent enough of him to not jump in with her, and claim it was some innocent mistake-that he hadn't noticed her swirling around in the rippling water, that he'd thought she'd been back at the camp, sleeping.

She stood up, her pale, toned backside all but exposed to him. He swallowed, hard, daring himself to fantasise what it would be like to squeeze her naked ass with his hands. He imagined himself ravishing her, in some faraway place, not quite able to tear his attention away from that beautiful bottom she had.

Miroku fell back against the tree behind him, the humid air suddenly making him uncomfortable.

_Why did he do this to himself? It was torture! _

_Still…_

He peered once more around the edge of the tree to see her smoothing a cloth over her face, and sneezing when a few beads of water dropped down her nose. She placed the cloth back down, and lowered her whole body into the water, so that just her eyes poked above the surface.

Big, bright, beautiful eyes. That was one thing he could get away with around her. He could peer into those chocolate brown orbs…loose himself, even, and he wouldn't experience the sharp sting of a slap across his cheek, or the thudding headache as a result of Hiraikotsu thumping him on the head.

No, she'd simply blush…and for some reason, it made him want her more than anything else.

Sango suddenly rose again, and the silhouette of her against the bright, starry sky almost made him groan with need.

_As for that, well…_

He chuckled to himself as he stood to leave.

_One day, _he mused.


	8. A Birthday Gift

_***A/N:**__ Thank you guys for the reviews! _

**Story: **Long Nights (Collection).  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Eight: A Birthday Gift.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sango surprises Miroku with a birthday gift he wouldn't have expected.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A Birthday Gift**

**.**

Sango sighed as she lowered herself into the hot water around her.

The memory was still fresh on her mind. The taste of him; the tangy fruit he'd eaten, still fresh on his lips. Everything was vivid, the thought raising the hairs on her neck. She shivered with excitement. It was beautiful how the same man could still evoke the same reactions, even today.

_And God knows today was a special day; it was his birthday. _

"Sango?" His voice made her jump slightly.

"Sango, love? Are you home?"

Her reply was soft, "I'll be out, shortly." She heard the familiar rustle of his staff being laid down and breathed in the scent of the body wash Kagome had brought her. Tangy clementine. _His favourate_. She stood, rinsing her hair as she stepped onto the cold mats of the washroom.

As she lazily dabbed a cloth over her skin, she let her mind wander, back to when this little tradition had first started. It was exactly three years ago, and his birthday had come round far too quickly. In truth, he'd only told the group it was his birthday the day before, but assured them that it wasn't necessary to celebrate it.

Yet, Kagome had hastily returned from her world with books, wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper, all packed with futuristic tales of her time. Shippou had made him a beautiful card (with help from Kagome, of course) and even InuYasha had worked extra hard to hunt down the best meal he could for them to feast on.

And then there was Sango, who had no idea what to give him.

She was completely at odds with herself. When night time fell, she sat across from the resting monk, slightly dejected at the thought that she, his fiancé, had yet to present a gift she hadn't even bought. Then, his eyes had opened, and he caught her staring. Even to this day, she couldn't explain why her body seemed to jolt to attention whenever he looked at her, or why her cheeks suddenly felt hot, or why her clothing suddenly seemed too rough against her skin. It made her squirm with lust when he looked at her like that, and God, didn't he know it.

And that's when the idea suddenly came about. Heart thundering in her chest, she quietly stood, and smiled.

"Houshi-sama, would you like to take a walk down to the stream with me?" Of course he would, he'd replied, and they'd taken a stroll down to the banks, and they'd sat together and talked, just as he'd expected. What he couldn't have expected, is when she closed the space between them, and her lips were on his, tasting, experimenting, teasing. The sweetness of him, the soft plumpness, surprised her. She remembered when he'd finally pulled away, a confused, but happy look on his face.

"What was that?" He'd mumbled. She'd blushed, and shook her head, as if it was some marvelous idea she'd had all along, and she simply whispered back, "your birthday gift, from me."

"Sango? Everything okay in there?" Miroku's voice snapped her out of her daydream, and she placed the cloth down, letting a small smile spread across her lips. It was a simple kiss, their first together. They joked how from then on, instead of worrying about buying gifts, she should surprise him with something more personal, something more intimate on his birthday, just like that first kiss. Then, wrapping a thin robe around her, she opened the washroom doors, and looked across at her husband. He was sitting across from her, a scroll in his hands. Before he could open his mouth to greet her, she let the robe fall, and watched in glee as his eyes widened, and the corners of his mouth lifted into a mischievous grin.

"Happy birthday, Miroku."


	9. Promises

_***A/N:**__ Thank you guys for the reviews! I know this one isn't a lemon (again)...but I promise the next one is going to be! _

**Story: **Long Nights (Collection).  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> Nine. Promises.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> How do you seduce a girl like Sango?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the characters used in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Promises**

**.**

The wedding was beautiful. She was beautiful.

He couldn't stop staring at her from across the room; he was completely caught up in her, suffocated by the need to have her, _now._

God, the things he wanted to do to her after all these nights of longing, of frustration.

Yet, he faltered.

How would he go about seducing her? She wasn't like the other women he'd bedded.

She was delicate, a virgin; she was so deliciously innocent.

He'd be patient, slow, and careful…like trying to pluck a dandelion without disrupting all the beautiful seeds around it.

He watched as she bit into a fruity desert, closing her eyes in appreciation.

Oh, but how he'd love to do just _that_.

He started towards her, forgetting the elderly couple beside him, and came to an abrupt stop in front of her, surprising her.

"How is the desert?" He purred, his voice deep and thick with arousal.

He thought he saw her shiver.

"Incredible."

"May I try?" He asked, and she quickly nodded, offering him a bite.

Then his lips were against hers, warm and soft. His hand cradled the back of her head as she swayed, and he trailed a tongue teasingly along her bottom lip, tasting her, before slowly pulling away.

"Mm. Yes, incredible." He murmured, and, quite satisfied with the blush that had spread across her entire face, turned and left, flashing her smile that promised a slow, sweet, torturous night ahead, and this time, she did shiver.


End file.
